This invention relates generally to vending machines and more particularly to a coin operated newspaper vending machine that dispenses one newspaper copy at a time.
The most common newspaper vending machine is in essence simply an enclosed box having a normally locked door that can be opened after the proper coins have been deposited in a coin mechanism on the machine. Each time the door is opened, access is provided to the entire supply of newspapers in the box, and it is not at all unusual for more than one newspaper to be removed at a time. As can easily be appreciated, considerable revenue can be lost as a result of failure to pay for all of the copies in the machine.
The unsatisfactory nature of conventional newspaper vending machines has long been recognized, but to date there has not been available a satisfactory machine that dispenses only a single paper each time correct coins are deposited. Machines such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,199,077 to Lacewell; 3,917,114 to Grosse; and 3,263,859 to Searle are characterized by excessive complexity and are unduly expensive both to construct and maintain. The single copy machines that have been proposed in the past are also susceptical to jamming and to other malfunctions such as the delivery of more than one newspaper at a time. When jamming of the paper feed mechanism and similar malfunctions occur, customers become frustrated and often take out their frustrations by damaging the vending machine.
Newspaper vending machines ordinarily provide a display copy of each newspaper issue so that the front page is prominently displayed to attract the attention of passersby. In single copy machines, the display copy is not always dispensed since it is separated from the remainder of the copies which are normally arranged in a stack in the machine. The display copy is thus useful only for display purposes and its cost is not recovered through sale by the vendor. The loss of revenue caused by the inability to sell the display copies becomes particularly significant when a large number of machines are involved.
In view of the foregoing problems associated with newspaper vending machines, it is evident that a need exists for a single copy machine that operates a simple and reliable manner to dispense one newspaper at a time while denying access to the remaining newspapers. It is the primary goal of the present invention to meet that need.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a coin operated newspaper vending machine that dispenses one newspaper each time the appropriate coins are deposited.
Another object of the invention is to provide, in a single copy newspaper vending machine, an improved paper feeding mechanism that feeds one and only one newspaper to the outlet slot for each set of coins that are properly deposited. The ski device which feeds the papers is equipped both with pointed prongs that penetrate the top surface of the newspaper and with cleats that engage the back edge of the paper to assist in the feeding operation. As a result, misfeeds are minimized, and both jamming of the machine and inadvertent dispensing of multiple copies are virtually eliminated.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a machine of the character described that is capable of properly handling newspapers that vary widely in thickness. The position of the cleats relative to the thickness of the newspaper is adjustable so that both relatively thin daily papers and much thicker Sunday or special editions can be readily accommodated.
A further object of the invention is to provide a single copy newspaper vending machine wherein a prominently exhibited display copy is dispensed after the remainder of the newspaper supply has been exhausted. Increased revenue is thus achieved because the display copy of each issue can be sold along with the remainder of the newspaper supply.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a machine of the character described which is simple and economical to construct and maintain and which has a the capacity to hold a large number of newspapers.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.